Stranger Things Have Happened
by NeoVictus
Summary: Vriska/Dave. Hope you enjoy! I don't own shit blah blah I also don't own the pic
1. I don't want to go! D::::

**SO UM YEAH DON'T QUITE KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS, SORT OF STARTED OUT AS A GAMZEE VRISKA THING BUT THEN TURNED OUT TO BE THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE IDK WHAT COMES OUT OF MY MIND HALF THE TIME SO YEP YEP NEW STORY TELL MEH WHAT YOU THINK. I SHOULD PROBABLY TRY AND UPDATE MY OTHER ONE WHICH I ALSO HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT'S HEADING BUT MIGHT AS WELL START SOMEWHERE.**

Vriska POV

I walk around to see the high blooded, rat bastard smoking his blunt.

"Ah, hey there Vriska, what motherfucking going on?"

"Oh, shut up you intoxicated druggie."

"Ow, your motherfucking words they hurt so much."

"I hope they do."

I walk past him hoping to gog he won't start following me, but of course I am denied even that courtesy.

"Whoah, slow down, I haven't talked to you in a while man just wanting to know what's motherfucking happenin' up in all your shit."

He put out his blunt and since he was about 6 inches taller then me and was really strong even though he looked more skinny and frail like, he was able to catch up to me with no problem.

"You know, I don't give two shits if you want to know what is "motherfucking happenin' all up in my shit", cause your an idiotic, druggie, who can't even last 5 minutes without saying motherfucking."

He thought about this for a moment and then began to talk again, "Hey, if you don't want to be my motherfucking br-, sis and all, that shits chill with me, but don't go up and start motherfucking hating and all, man that shits getting old."

"So is your stupidity! Now get the fuck away from me before it starts rubbing off or some shit."

"Whatever motherfucker, guess I won't see you until Jade's next week."

He stopped walking letting me get a few steps ahead of him until I snapped around, "What makes you think I'll be going to that shitty reunion?"

"I don't fucking know, thought you were all up and changed and shit. Guess you lied, can't wait to see their motherfucking faces when that shit happens."

"Oh, whatever, what the fuck do you know? All you do is drink faygo, talk about miracles, and smoke that shit all day." I pointed to the ground behind him where you can faintly see the but of his blunt.

He raised his hand in a surrender like form, "I know enough, just I hope they won't be up and expecting you and shit, especially John and all."

I scowled at him now. Who the fuck did he think he was trying to make me feel guilty and shit, that is low for him, lower then I ever thought was possible for someone usually happy all the time.

"Fuck off, Gamzee before I slap that smirk off your face."

And then I walked away, I was going to turn around to see if he was still there but hell if I was going to give him the pleasure of knowing I was looking for him. I guess he must've been off the stuff for a while because I know ordinarily Gamzee is a lot fucking happier. He seemed more maniacal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later That Week<strong>_

_ectoBiologist began pestering arachnidsGrip_

EB: heyyyyyyyy vriska!

AG: hey john

EB: are you coming to jade's party?

EB: karkat told me that gamzee talked to you and you said you weren't :(

AG: yeah im not coming

EB: what

EB: why?

AG: 8ecause it sounds stupid

AG: and plus how am i supposed to move on with my life if i keep running in to the same people telling me im a spider8itch and that they all h8 me D::::

EB: i don't

AG: well i know you don't but the others do

EB: not everyone

AG: just a8out

EB: you should still come

EB: for me :D

AG: john

EB: ...

AG: no

EB: please

AG: john no im not going to go

EB: pleeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee

AG: NO

EB: !

AG: no and that's final

_arachnidsGrip ceased pestering with ectoBiologist_

EB: please

_arachnidsGrip blocked ectoBiologist_

Ugh, why doesn't he understand. I leaned back in my chair. I haven't seen them in forever. The only trolls I talk to are Kanaya. sometimes Nepeta because she likes the "New Me" and then I talk to John and that's it. I don't want to go to the stupid reunion it's not my thing. My screen begins to blink again with notifications someone is trying to pester me.

_turntechGodhead began pestering arachnidsGrip_

TG: hey

TG: spiderbitch

TG: pick up

TG: fuck this

AG: what do you want

AG: and don't call me spider8itch

TG: whatever bitch

AG: ugh

AG: what do you want D::::

TG: you need to come to jade's party

AG: oh gog

AG: just leave me the fuck alone

TG: see i would...

TG: but then id never hear the end of it from fucking egderp

TG: and i kind of like the little bit of peace i have

AG: fuck you

TG: you sound like that fucking asshole karkat

AG: don't compare me to that idiot

TG: then come to jade's party

AG: you know what

TG: what

AG: im just going to block you

TG: can't

AG: watch me

_arachnidsGrip blocks turntechGodhead_

_turntechGodhead is unblocked_

AG: what the fuck

TG: told you

AG: ugh

AG: im leaving

TG: come to jade's party

AG: i don't want to fucking go

AG: get it through your pretty little human head of sarcasm and pass it on to john

TG: hey i know im pretty and all and i have all the bitches in the world but no

TG: and do you really think i want to be going to this either

AG: you don't?

TG: fuck no

TG: but it's jade's party

TG: john would never let me hear then neither would rose

TG: and terezi would hunt me down and like me to my death

AG: sucks for you

AG: still not going

TG: jegus christ

TG: you would think

TG: your only friends you seem to have in the whole fucking universe are begging you to go to a fucking get together or some shit tomorrow and you won't go

AG: they aren't my only friends dum8ass

AG: i have a life outside of you guys

TG: and i dont fucking care

AG: will you just leave me the fuck alone already

TG: nope

AG: well have fun talking to a computer monitor 8ecause im sick of this shit and im leaving

TG: fuck wait

TG: egderp is lighting up my fucking monitor hear pissed at me for not getting you to come

AG: that reminds me

AG: why did he ask you to talk to me

TG: i don't fucking know and its pissing me off

AG: oh well

TG: wait did you leave

TG: ...

TG: fuck

TG: egderps going to have my head

TG: if your still there

TG: please for the love of all that's holy just fucking come already

TG: fuck now im begging

TG: hope your happy

TG: im going to kill him for making me do this

AG: the coolkid strider is 8egging /:?

TG: good your still there

AG: well i left 8ut then i saw you 8egging and well

AG: can't help it old ways die hard

AG: and that way just hasn't died yet

TG: the fuck

TG: how come when derp over hear begs you block him and when fucking makara begs you call him an idiot

TG: but when i beg your suddenly interested

AG: 8ecause

AG: i don't think you've ever 8egged for a thing in your life

AG: its interesting

TG: fuck you

TG: fuck john

TG: fuck this whole world

AG: haha now that's settled you going to continue to 8eg? (:?

TG: no

TG: screw that

TG: fuck...

TG: please

AG: hmmmmmmmm

AG: no

TG: whatever if i run into you someday i will make you pay for that

AG: oh now im even more intrigued is that a threat? ::::D

TG: are you getting off on this or some shit

AG: no

AG: just the sound of you struggling makes me giddy though

AG: guess i haven't changed a 8it

TG: im coming over

AG: what?

AG: and how do you plan to do that

AG: you don't know where i live

TG: john told me

AG: WHAT! D::::

TG: yep and you happen to be withing car distance so be expecting all this cool awesome shit arriving at your door cause now this is just revenge

AG: and what's stopping me from just keeping the door closed and completely ignoring you

TG: my awesomeness and the fact that john sent me a key straight to my sylladex

AG: im going to kill him 8efore you

TG: unlikely

TG: ill be going to the party unlike someone

TG: see you soon

TG: not like i really want to but im in to some pay back for the begging

AG: your 8luffing

TG: youll have to find out

_turntechGodhead ceased pestering arachnidsGrip_

What just happened. Is he actually coming over. I have never seen the kid face to face and I mean it's weird now cause, I'm nervous. Since the game ended we never really saw anyone and since I have never tried to interact with any of the kids except for John (which is why he has a key to my apartment even though I've never seen him before, it's a just in case key). And now he may or may not be coming over. Everything was going great and then of course I just had to run into Gamzee and now everything is screwed up. Next time that clown runs his mouth I'm going to shoot it off. I have only seen the kids through that timeline thing where I had beem ,ean to pretty much everyone except John. And now I am going to just sit here and be extremely angry as I wait for what might possibly turn into a visitor. Why the hell did I ever give John a key. I'm going to talk to him this is ridiculous.

_arachnidsGrip unblocked ectoBiologist_

_arachnidsGrip began pestering ectoBiologist_

EB: hey

AG: what the hell john D::::

EB: uh... what?

AG: why did you make that insufferable coolkid talk to me?

EB: oh that

EB: well umm you see

AG: and you gave him a key to my apartment!

AG: and told him where i live

EB: well uh

AG: did you?

EB: why? what did he say?

AG: that you gave him the key to my apartment

AG: told him where I live

AG: and that he's on his way over

EB: oh

EB: really?

AG: YES!

AG: now why the hell did you do that

EB: i didn't think he was actually going to go over to your apartment

AG: well i don't even know if he is which is even more annoying

EB: so...

EB: your waiting for him?

AG: i don't know

AG: i don't want him to come

AG: 8ut it doesn't look like i have a choice in the matter anymore now does it

EB: i guess not

AG: yep

AG: so thanks

EB: sorry

AG: yeah well whatever

EB: your not mad at me are you :(

AG: well right now

AG: yes

EB: oh...

AG: depending on how tonight goes no

AG: tomorrow ill pro8a8ly forgive you 8y then

EB: ok then so you'll come?

AG: no

AG: and if you ask me again

AG: i will block you for a very very long time

EB: ok then

EB: well since i can't ask you

EB: i still hope you do!

AG: yeah whatever.

EB: i have to go jade just got home with some supplies for the party tomorrow and wants me to help set up

AG: wonderful

EB: bye

AG: 8ye

_ectoBiologist ceased pestering with arachnidsGrip_

I feel kind of bad. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings to much. I look at my computer clock. 20 minutes since Strider told me he was coming, he's either going to come soon or not at all. Looks like I have some hope left to get a good night's sleep. _Knock Knock Knock_. Or not.

"Strider if it's you don't expect me to get up and let you in."

There was silence again. Then a mumbled voice, I can't quite hear what it was saying. Then the lock began to turn and shit. It was him, and shit, he did have a key, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

The door opened slowly and came in a hooded figure. He pulled down his hood to reveal a head of blonde hair that hung down long enough to pass his ears but not quite enough to touch his shoulders, bangs falling far enough to touch the rims of his shades. It must of been raining out because one his hoodie showed dark spots left by water droplets. He was wearing one of those coolkid smirks as if he was happy to see me so surprised. His mouth forming a thin like only edging up in the one corner. If he wasn't wearing glasses I wonder what his emotions would show. But he was really quite handsome for a human kid. Tall, but not to tall. About 5 "11" to 6 "2" not quite sure though. He has a slender body not showing off much that he worked out but you could tell he was strong. He wore a hoodie over a white t-shirt with a broken disc on it the same one from the game. He was wearing black skinny jeans and red converse. Correlated much. I fought back the look of surprise as he had walked in but it was hard to now that I really had a look at him and in person. Just being around him made me kind of want to stay around him, just his essence but, no, I hate this little prick and what nerve does he have showing up here. Instead of surprise I brought myself into a frown, "Fuck off." I got up and flicked him off over my shoulder as I walked into my small kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>SO YEP REVIEW TELL MEH YOUR THOUGHTS<br>LET ME HAVE AN INSIDE SNEAK PEAK AS TO WHAT GOES ON THERE  
><strong>**I WILL BE AWAITING YOU REVIEWS  
><strong>**AND I WANT ALL OF IT CRITICISM ACCEPTED PLEASE  
><strong>**I ACTUALLY WOULD RATHER HAVE THAT OVER PRAISE (WHICH IS NICE)  
><strong>**OR NOTHING, BUT IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FINE BY ME. **


	2. What just happened

**WELL IT SEEMS YOU HAVE LIKED THIS WELL ENOUGH TO STICK AROUND AND I AM PLEASED TO SEE I HAVE REVIEWS NOT MANY COMPARED TO WHO HAS SEEN BUT ALL IS WELL IN THE LAND OF THESE! HEHE WELL AS I ENTERTAIN MYSELF WITH MANY OTHER STORIES I AWAIT YET AGAIN MORE REVIEWS I ENJOY THEM MUCH MORE THEN YOU THINK. PROBABLY HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY RIDICULOUS PERSONALITY IT'S NOT THAT I CARE WHAT YOU THINK MORE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF THAT MAKES SENSE TO YOU. I LIKE TO KNOW. WELL ENJOY!  
><strong>**ALSO P.S  
>JOHN-23<br>****DAVE-24  
>VRISKA-21<br>JADE-21  
>KANAYA-24<br>NEPETA-19 **

**MORE WILL FOLLOW WHEN THEY APPEAR EVEN THOUGH JADE IS BARELY MENTIONED AS WELL AS KANAYA AND NEPETA**

Dave POV

_Knock Knock Knock_. Hope the spiderbitch wasn't expecting me to back out of this sweet revenge.

"Strider if it's you don't expect me to get up and let you in."

I raised my hand up to knock again when my phone buzzed.

John- Hey are you still going to Vriska's?

John- You don't have to anymore just saying

Strider- Thanks egderp but I'm already here

John- Oh

What the fuck make him get into his car and drive all the way here, now it's not just to get her to go to the party it's just sweet revenge. Never seen her before though should be interesting.

I unlocked the door with my hood still up and walked in her apartment. I took off my hood and looked into the quaint little apartment. Right infront of me sat Vriska. Shock all over her face. Couldn't help but smirk a little. I swear never would've thought she'd be so surprised to see me. She began to look up and down me as if she couldn't help her self, most of the ladies can't but then she frowned and looked pretty angry, "Fuck off". She stood from her chair and walked away flicking me off. This should be interesting. But as she got up I was able to see her full stature. She wasn't as short as Rose or Jade but, not quite as tall as John who was just a bit shorter then me. As she walked away her hips swayed in a certain swagger I haven't seen on any girl before. Although this is the first troll he has actually looked at like this. She walked into her small little kitchen area and began to look through her fridge bending down ever so slightly to look at the stuff all the way at the bottom, sort of showing off her butt. If I didn't have my glasses on the I'm for sure she would of seen me looking at it as she got back up, closed the fridge, and looked back at me.

"Well, I know your not used to all this coolness but please contain your excitement."

"Whatever Strider, Why did you even come here?"

"Cause my bro told me to and like I said, little bit revenge."

She was walking towards me now with her arms crossing her chest, you could see her satin black hair flow side to side with each step as she grew closer and closer to me.

"Leave."

"Well, since his Striderness is here, has a key, and is obviously spending the night since it's to late now that it's what," looks down at phone, "11 pm" I raise and eyebrow and now she looks furious.

"I don't know what your talking about with spending the night but that is for sure not happening."

"Well since I'm hear and I can always call up John and tell him you gave me the cold shoulder."

"Do it!" She glared at me.

"You know who would be better?"

"Hahaha, who your brother. HAHA!"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of maybe some troll that you know."

She was glaring again,

"One, that is a little justified."

She was growing bluer by the second.

"A little crazy."

She looks as if she's about to explode.

"You know Ter-"

I was cut off mid sentence by a big ol' bitch slap to the face.

"Fuck." I started rubbing where she hit me, being a troll I see has many advantages. Lot stronger then normal.

She went in to slap me again but this time I caught her hand.

"Now that's just cold." She was struggling trying to release her hand from my grip.

I pulled her in closer so our faces were inches apart. Breathing in her scent was some what disorienting since she smelled so... good. Not that I'd let her know that. She started fidgeting more that we were at a close proximity. But stopped.

"Would you like to call Terezi, or shall I?"

"Fuck you." She raised her chin when she said you, bringing their faces in closer.

"Your sleeping on the couch."

She pulled on her wrist again, but this time I let go watching as she walked away.

"Got anything to drink I'm a little parched from my journey over here." She went and sat on the couch, and began surfing through the channels.

"Well?"

"You have two feet get it yourself, you know where the fridge is."

As I walked past the back of the couch I said, "Ouch."

In her fridge luckily, she had apple juice, almost gone but, enough for one more glass. I walk over and sit on the couch right next to her hearing a low growl rumble in her throat.

"So babe, what's up?" I then reached an arm across the back of the couch right above her shoulders.

"Strider, I swear your pushing your luck sooooo much, and if you haven't noticed I happen to know a thing or two about luck."

"I bet you do, but when your a Strider, you don't need luck."

"Ugh, your impossible to deal with."

"So, you going to Jade's party tomorrow?"

"No and you know that."

I scooted a little closer. She began to tap her foot obviously anxious.

"Well, you should."

"I don't care if I should I don't want to and this is exactly why, I want to get away from you all, except for maybe John and Kanaya. Other then that I could give less of a fuck what happens to any of you."

"Oh, and I'm right here, you just broke my heart."

"I hope it hurt."

"Ouch, feisty I see but, harmless nonetheless."

Another growl. I couldn't help but laugh a little this time.

"Can I have the remote?"

"No, but you can back off."

She looked at me now her eyes like daggers but not really knowing where to look since she can't see through my shades.

"Oh so I don't get the remote?"

"No.

Her eyes lost there daggers as she began to turn away. I reached forward more this time extending my arm across her to reach for the remote. Bringing our faces yet again within inches of each other.

"Strider get the fuck off me."

"Can I have the remote?"

"No, now get off."

She moved her hand that held the remote off the side of the couch and out of reach.

"I swear Strider I don't care if Terezi comes after me like a hoofbeast smelling fresh meat, I will murder you if you don't get off."

"Eh, I think your bluffing."

Her cheeks grew blue again with frustration, revenge is sweet. But not very sweet when it back fires. She grabbed my shades with her free hand and ripped them off my face. I backed off immediately, nearly jumping to the other side of the couch while covering my eyes.

"Fuck, ok, ok, I'm off now give me the shades back."

"Oh, big boy Strider wants his glasses back, I wonder what I'll do with them." Her voice nearly spitting acid towards the end.

"No, I'm off just give them back."

"Your like a little baby, you going to cry, want me to call Terezi so she can lick up all your tears. I bet she'd love that."

"No, just, fuck."

"Look who's so big without his glasses. Hahaha." Her laughter cold and heartless, but now I'm beginning t be able to hone in on my other senses. Terezi may be crazy but the blind lunatic sure knows how to see. I listen as she shifts her weight, smelling my surroundings with every breathe I take in from my nostrils. Then I leaped. Surprised by my jump she wasn't able to swipe her hand away fast enough for me to miss. Got the glasses back. As I put them back on and my eyes adjusted once again to the light I see Vriska pouting on the couch with her arms crossing her chest once again.

"Your know fun, I was hoping to see more begging in my future."

"Bitch."

"Well it looks like you gained back your self confidence quite fast. What are you hiding under there hmm, anything interesting? I'm great with secrets."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I leaned in closer there was only one way to fuck with her now. And fuck was he going to let her get to him. It seems as if she was most uncomfortable when they were closest so why the fuck not.

"Strider what the fuck are you doing? Back off."

He got right up next her face lips not inches but millimeters apart. Her breathes hitched now. Breathing through gritted teeth but unable to move in the case that she might get too close.

"You still want to know?" I raised an eyebrow to her.

"No, get off."

"You don't sound very convincing."

I leaned in closer if that's possible but when your a Strider, control is key. Even thought she is extremely intoxicating and making it really hard to think straight. Why the fuck do you even find her attractive. You have hated her ever since the game started.

"Don't do it."

And I did. One for all as they say. She tasted even better then she smelled. At first it was just a peck but now as we moved our lips across one another, (Obviously she likes it.) she wraps her hands around my neck pulling me on top of her as she fell backwards onto the couch and onto her back. She entwined her fingers into my hair pulling slightly as I open her mouth with mine and slid my tongue in slowly, hearing her moan ever so softly as it happens. I then wrapped my own hands around her hips pulling her closer to me. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be a kiss, that would piss her off, not some sloppy makeout shit. Gog John is going to be weirded out quite a bit when he finds out about this. She was hungry, for something more then the kiss. I could feel it as she began to wrap her legs around my waist bringing her even closer. Our tongues wrestled for dominance as they bounced back and forth between mouths. I took one of my hands and began to slowly itch my way up the side of her body and cup the side of her face. She shivered with joy as if my fingers were sending electric shocks through her. I then did the same with my other hand until I had both hands on her face and I pulled her away. She wasn't quite happy by this until she realized what just happened and began to blush the color of her blood all across her face.

"Um, yeah."

I pulled my self off of her and sat my self up right, placing my hands behind my head in victory.

"Looks like all the ladies have it out for fresh Strider."

"Oh shut up you cocky douche." She sat up as well.

"So you didn't like it?" I turned to look at her.

Another blush.

"Your glasses were annoying."

"Oh, well."

"What about you enjoy much."

I don't think the shades helped much of my own blushing.

"Well I mean I guess it was pretty good."

"Oh, shut, up." She paused slightly on every word. She looked back over to me. Her eyes searching, but for what. Good thing she can't see mine. And as if she found it she then rolled over until she was sitting on my lap, she put one of her hands on my cheeks and caressed it moving in slowly as she pecked my cheek pulling away to see my reaction. And damn was she something. I pulled her back to my lips with one of my arms that draped across her back finding my other hand. Continuing where we left off instead this time she was straddling me. Not how I expected this night to go, but I'm not complaining.

"I didn't say that."

**SO YEP REVIEW TELL MEH YOUR THOUGHTS  
>LET ME HAVE AN INSIDE SNEAK PEAK AS TO WHAT GOES ON THERE<br>****I WILL BE AWAITING YOU REVIEWS  
><strong>**AND I WANT ALL OF IT CRITICISM ACCEPTED PLEASE  
><strong>**I ACTUALLY WOULD RATHER HAVE THAT OVER PRAISE (WHICH IS NICE)  
><strong>**OR NOTHING, BUT IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FINE BY ME.**


	3. What now?

**So super long author's note. I don't expect you to read it all but, good for you if you do.**

**YEAH THERE'S NO PLOT :( I'M A BAD PLANNER, MY IDEAS USUALLY COME OUT BAD WHEN I DO IT THAT WAY AND WITH ALL OF MY STORIES I JUST LIKE RUN INTO THEM, WHICH ISN'T NECESSARILY BAD ESPECIALLY IF YOU ALL SEEM TO LIKE IT. SO YEAH IF MY STORY CONFUSES YOU AT ANY TIME JUST INBOX ME OR WHAT EVER ABOUT IT AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO EXPLAIN SINCE I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT THAT EITHER TRUST ME. AND I AM SO HAPPY THAT EVERYONE IS GETTING A NEW PAIRING OUT OF THIS.**

**_BLAH BLAH BLAH BORING INFO ABOUT MY SELF_ I PERSONALLY TOLERATE ALL PAIRS (LIKE NEPETA) BUT THE ONES I LIKE BEST ARE REALLY NOT WHAT OTHERS CALL NORMAL. I PAIR VRISKA WITH GAMZEE, BRO, DAVE, AND JOHN! I WILL ACCEPT A LITTLE KANAYA BUT I JUST USUALLY SEE HER ALONE I DON'T KNOW WHY. DX BUT I USUALLY TRY TO STICK WITH HETEROSEXUAL PAIRINGS BUT I LIKE MY ROSE/KANAYA [ **KARKAT/JOHN OR KARKAT/GAMZEE(I WONT REALLY READ THESE BUT I LIKE)] **AND THEN I LIKE JADE/DAVE JADE/KARKAT A LITTLE KARKAT/NEPETA PRETTY MUCH I SHIP KARKAT WITH JUST ABOUT ANYTHING CAUSE HE FITS EVERY SITUATION PERFECTLY. SO YEAH NOW YOU KNOW MORE ABOUT ME**

**I LIKE YOUR CRITICISM OR PRAISE OR WHATEVER RANDOM JUMBLES OF WORDS YOU TYPE INTO THE REVIEW BOX I LOVE IT ALL 3 PLEASE TELL ME MORE I AM LISTENING SINCE YOU ALL SEEM TO HAVE THE GUTS TO KEEP READING**

* * *

><p>Dave POV<p>

I woke up the next morning from a bright light shinning into my eyes. I turn to see the window is open.I tense up checking to see if my shades are still on and, they are, thank the gogs but, the sun was hitting me at the right angle. I let my muscles relax again. It felt nice and cool in this room, the wind blew in ever so slightly but, I could still feel the heat of the suns rays on my chest and-  
>the heat of someone next to me.<br>In bed.

My mind wanders back to the night before. I'm at Vriska's and I'm naked, in a bed, with someone lying next to me. I can't say it was bad because, honestly, it wasn't. Not like I'll tell her that. I never thought that I would ever be with her. She did try to kill me. On the other hand Terezi tried to kill John and they are the best of friends now always talking about Karkat and me. Ugh, John. He's going to kill me if i don't go to that lame party today. Strider never goes to a party empty handed. Looks like this just turned into a pick up.

She stirred beside me, and I smiled thinking again of last night. Someone's a screamer. Better wipe off my smile, coolkids only where smirks. She stirred again this time mumbling something.

"n- n- no john alklajd." Looks like she still doesn't want to go to that party. What was she saying afterwards?

"i dont wunt tois." She turned over now cuddling up on my arm, wrapping her fingers around my bicep, held on as if she were holding a baby, and pulling herself close as she could, cutting off all blood to that arm. She was pretty cute asleep, not all fiery, angsty, and malicious. Although she wasn't always like that around everyone, take John for example if it wasn't for Karkat and I always calling her a spiderbitch and saying how she was always trying to get her way he would of thought she has always been a nice person. Maybe there was something more to her. That's when her eyes fluttered up and shock spread across her face in realization about what happened last night, she must've thought it was a dream. No dream is that good. I smirked again as she was upset, but not at me, almost like she was upset with herself. And then she spoke in a soft, guilty like, knowing the truth but begged to be wrong voice.

"Did we uh- you know-"

"Fuck?"

"Yeah uh-?"

"Yep." And I smirked a bit more making sure she can see it this time and she blushed pushing away some so there was more space in between us.

**(SIDE NOTE, I DON'T WRITE LEMONS OR BAD PORN YOU LAUGH AT, I JUST CAN'T SORRY! D:)**

She got up pulling one of the sheets with her and wrapping it around herself as if to stop me from seeing anything and walked into her bathroom closing the door. I took this as my moment to find my clothes and try to put them back on.

* * *

><p>Vriska POV<p>

I am freaking out in my bathroom. I just fucked Strider last night. Oh gog, oh gog, oh gog. Ok Vriska compose yourself. Why are you freaking out? So what, you had a one night stand with John's best friend pffft that's nothing. No it's not. Is it a one night stand? Do you really like him? What about John hmm? Thought you liked him a bit but, then you all up and fuck his friend nice going. Sort of ruined whatever was there right? No. John wouldn't care. He probably just thinks of you as a friend right? That's what you thought, just a friend. No harm done. Right, now, clothes. Shit, I didn't bring any with me. I peak my head out the bathroom door seeing if Dave was still in the room. You could see him looking around for his clothes. He was in his boxers thought, must've been the closest thing to the bed I guess. I sneak through my room grabbing essentials while he's still finding all of his clothes grabbing, shirt, shorts, bra, underwear. Ok now to sneak back into the bathroom. As I changed I thought about more of what happened last night. Damn that was a little embarrassing. I have never been with a human that way before, and man did it feel good. i blush a little remembering that I probably screamed a bit. Damn that's embarrassing too. But he moaned as well as saying my name quite a few times, so we're even. I opened the bathroom door again and I find Strider sitting on my bed facing me this time wearing his skinny jeans and his broken disc shirt. He had his hoodie scrunched up in his hands on the bed. Sitting with his legs open somewhat and leaning on his wrists that were behind him in a way. He cocked one of his eyebrows.

"So what now?"

Did he really expect me to know? "I don't know, I told you not to come here and you did it anyway, your problem, now fix it."

"Is it a problem?" He seemed to enjoy the fact that it annoyed me a bit.

"Well, I don't know, it's just I didn't expect this," I gestured my hands towards him, "I always thought that if I was going to be with any human it would've been John." He didn't smirk anymore. I don't know whether he took that as an insult that I compared him to John or by the fact that I never considered him. But it seemed as almost he was jealous of John in a way.

"Well whatever." He got up going back into my living room.

"Strider where the hell are you going, I want to know what's going on."

He turned around standing in my door frame, thought for a minute then came back over. He was close to me now, I was searching for his eyes, anything, just something that would tell me what's going to happen next. He pulled me in close with one of his arms and caressed my cheek pushing one of the loose strands that fell into my face behind my ear. His hands were smooth and I love the way they felt against my skin almost electrifying. Then he kissed me, nothing to extravagant, longer ten a peck, not to passionate, but good enough to make my head spin a bit and my body ache for more. He pulled away and looked down trying to decide.

"So, what do you think now?"

"Uh- well, what do you mean?" He smirked a little as he heard my flustered voice that cracked a little when I first started.

"About the kiss, was it just a kiss, or did you want more?" He looked a little anxious as if he had made up his mind already but wanting to make sure I felt the same way, but I wasn't about to let him win by getting me to kiss and tell first.

"What did you think?" Not how I expected it to come out, sounded more self conscious but he didn't seem to care much about how it came out because he was kissing me again, and damn did it feel right. He was something different, something I never expected to happen but a really good something, I barely new anything about him but it felt like I have known him forever. Is this that human love thing John was talking about because I don't pity him I just want to be with him, just everything about him. Then he stopped again, smiling because he knew he was in control of everything now.

"I have to go."

"What, why?" there was distress in my voice, I had just found something I have always been missing and now he wants to leave.

"I have to go to Jade's party remember?" He smiled, damn it, he was going to win this too. I can only loose so much in a 24 hour period.

"You can come if you want, I do remember you being invited. But I could be mistaken." I growled a bit through clenched teeth, I had put up such a fight over this and now all that for nothing because he was going to make me go anyway.

"Come, on. Don't leave me there with all those derps. I can only bring so much coolness around all that derp." Damn it he won. But I am going to use this to my advantage.

I wrapped my hands around his neck bringing us chest to chest. He seemed to like the embrace and wrapped his own hands around my waist right above my hips. I leaned in as close as possible to his lips without kissing him.

"I will only come on one condition." He cocked his brow once more.

"That is?"

"I'm sleeping over your house tonight, and I'm going to me your Bro." I put tons of emphasis on the last part, if he was going to bring me along he is going to suffer a bit on his own. As I had said Bro, he clenched his teeth and seemed as if he was fighting against a very angry little fit.

"No. Stay here then." I moved my lips right up next to his ear now and whispered real softly.

"You don't want to have another sleep over? I'm crushed." I drew back and as I did I faintly rubbed my bottom lip along his jaw line, I don't know if this is going to work but might as well give it a try. As I pulled away once more I looked back up at him with pleading, as the humans say puppy dog eyes. And through gritted teeth once again.

"It's not that, it's just-" I interrupted him, caressing his cheek as I said in a hushed tone.

"Just what, now that you have me you don't want me?" A little hurt this time.

"No, it's Bro, I just don't think it would be best." He began to speak less angrily and more apologetic must not realize his tone is slipping.

"What about him?"

"Just who he is, it just wouldn't be a good idea."

"I think I can handle him, plus I'm a little curious. The mysterious coolkid Strider shows up at my door, swoons me, asks me to go to a party with him, but yet, he won't let me see where he got all this what do you call it, swagger," I raised one of my own eyebrows now,"from."

"Your going to regret this."

"You said the same thing about me getting you to beg but I kind of like it." He groaned now, like he was going to regret it even more.

"I don't have to if you don't want me to, but you'll just have to sit the party out without me then." I began to look down at his shirt now, not making eye contact, slowly but surely he took one of his hands off my hips and brought them to my chin, lifting it up so he could gaze into my eyes, not like there was much for me to gaze into except glasses.

"Fine, but if you get annoyed by Bro, or whatever stupid stuff he does, or says. Don't say I didn't warn you." And with that I got on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. I grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the door. With a great wide smile I said, "Let's go we have a party to crash."

"You mean you have a party to crash, a Strider is invited to all parties." I stuck my tongue out playfully and he just did another one of those coolkid smirks. Gosh he thinks he's all that.

* * *

><p>Dave POV<p>

You are now heading to Jade's party with Vriska who I guess your now dating, and as much as you can manipulate her, she can manipulate right back. You may have gotten her to come to the party but, she's coming home with you. Not just to be with you, but to also meet your Bro who is a complete jackass and will never leave you alone about this but, I guess you can deal with it. So far she's worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOD SO MUCH FLUFF NEVER THOUGHT I COULD DO THAT DX! I AM MY OWN HIPORCRITE GOSH I AM INJURY TO MY OWN INSULT OH WELL<strong>

****SO YEP REVIEW TELL MEH YOUR THOUGHTS  
>LET ME HAVE AN INSIDE SNEAK PEAK AS TO WHAT GOES ON THERE<br>****I WILL BE AWAITING YOU REVIEWS  
><strong>**AND I WANT ALL OF IT CRITICISM ACCEPTED PLEASE  
><strong>**I ACTUALLY WOULD RATHER HAVE THAT OVER PRAISE (WHICH IS NICE)  
><strong>**OR NOTHING, BUT IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FINE BY ME.****


	4. Breakfast Time!

**OK I HAD A FEELING YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE DAVE POV AND HE YOU THING IT'S NOT THAT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND IT'S JUST THAT IT WAS LIKE HE'S ARGUING WITH HIMSELF SO INSTEAD OF SAYING I HE WAS SAYING YOU LIKE (i don't know if you do this but) START GETTING INTO FIGHTS WITH YOUR SELF AND YOUR ALL LIKE "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT KAJGHA;KJHA" YOU SORT OF JUST REFER TO YOURSELF IN THE 3RD PERSON WHICH IS WHAT YOU SAID BUT IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS FROM A NARRATOR'S POINT OF VEIW IT WAS MORE OF HIM JUST REFERRING TO HIMSELF IN THE 3RD PERSON (i hope i was able to clarify that a bit ** **ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ BUT NOW TO THE PARTY *O***

**P.S FOR STORY TELLER (which I'm going to call the narrator) I LIKE TO IMAGINE IT AS A _HIM_ WHO IS AN _OLD WRINKLY DUDE_ WITH A _BRITISH ACCEN_T BUT YOU CAN YOU KNOW THINK OF IT AS HOWEVER. HE HAS NO NAME!**

* * *

><p>Story Teller-<p>

The two of them leave Vriska's apartment and head off to Jade and John's for Jade's party/get together that, as you know Vriska really doesn't want to go to. What will happen when they go back to Dave's? Will it be boring and probably unpredictable because Bro will totally leave them alone and they can do what ever or will it be all interesting because there is a twist? Maybe the twist will be boring? Maybe she won't sleep over Dave's? What will John think? What about Terezi? What are the other pairings? You must read to find out or I could read for you but since I choose not to, you are left alone to read in silence while I enjoy my own book "Clockwork Orange" if you are to read aloud I will become very irritated. But please do enjoy. Oohh it looks like they have arrived, not much conversation in the car mostly cutesy looks and blushes, a few smirks here and there. Now time to begin.

* * *

><p>John POV<p>

Jade had already finished setting up for the party by 11 am and it didn't even start until 2 but thankfully she had Rose who did her best to keep her calm as she would run around the apartment crazily looking for any mistakes and making sure everything was perfect for when the trolls and Dave arrived. Speaking of which I wonder what happened between him and Vriska, I should probably text him making sure he was still alright, he may be the coolest kid in the world but Vriska as I have been told numerous times by Karkat is very dangerous.

John- hey dave you still coming

Dave- hi john ::::D

John- vriska?

Dave- yep, dave is driving right now so he told me to answer his phone!

John- oh, so your still with him?

Dave- yep and we should be there soon after we get some breakfast first

John- your both perfectly fine right?

Dave- oh john, dont worry im not going to kill him or anything we have an understanding now and plus you should be happy this means im coming

John- oh really?

Dave- yep just like i said just after we get something to eat because i am really hungry

John- oh yeah sure cant wait to finally meet you

Dave- you too john ;:::D

Well I guess what ever Dave did worked. I wish I knew what it was, maybe I'll ask him when he gets here. Wait, what did she mean by understanding? Wow now I'm confused and they won't be here for a while. Rose came back in the room after failing to keep Jade calm as she cooked hurriedly to get things done.

"John, do you mind trying. She doesn't seem to respond to me when I try to talk to her. She keeps dismissing me with uh huh's and I don't think there is anything else I can do."

I smile one of my derpy smiles that seems to make all my friends happy when I do.

"I'll try Rose. Why don't you relax for a bit." She smiled angelically. "Thanks John." Well now I'm off to stop the raving Jade and hopefully ease her troubles.

* * *

><p>Vriska POV<p>

BUZZ Dave's phone vibrated in the cup holder. He glanced down at it and then returned his eyes to the road.

"You going to answer that?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Driving."

"Oh."

"You can though."

"Ok!" I reached towards the cupholder and grabbed Dave's Iphone, why he had one I don't know, you'd think his glasses would be enough. It was from John. I smiled a bit thinking about what he was going to say once he found out I was coming.

"Who was it?"

"Oh, it's just John."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if you were coming still."

"Did you write back?"

"Yep." The phone buzzed again and I continued a short conversation with John. To my surprise, he didn't seem so happy I was coming. At least not how I thought he'd react. He seemed more confused by the fact that I was using Strider's phone.

"Well?"

"Oh, yeah. I told him we'll come_ after_ we go and get some breakfast because I'm hungry."

He looked over a me since we came to a stop sign. "Do I really have a choice in he matter?"

"Nope, but since we didn't eat before we left my house, I would like to think you'd be hungry too." As if by chance his stomach made a little grumbly noise as if it was pleading to go with me. He tapped it a few times which made me giggle a bit.

"Guess that settles it." The light turned green again and he turned down one of the side roads leading to a mini cafe that's probably family run.

The cafe name was "Un petit goût de France" Which in french means "A Little Taste of France" since I know from taking french in high school. As he parked the car and we walked up to the cafe, you could smell the new fresh baking croissants, smell the newly ground coffee, and as you grow nearer you can hear the little espresso machine go. As you walked inside it was beautiful. It's as if you had walked right into the Parc du Château de Villenconin. Which I had the pleasure to see as our class trip to Paris. Which each intricate stroke after another it displayed the elogant mideval castle, the box wood trees, and the patches of flowers that would grow out in beds soft enough to sleep upon. As soon as you look in front of yourself you can see the sign that was printed in fanciful font that said to seat yourself. As soon as we did a waitress walked up to our booth and handed us both a French and English menu. They must get a bunch of foreigners here in New York. She looked over Strider and was biting her lip but as soon as he turned to face her she looked down and blushed. When she looked back up she looked at me, and then to Strider once again.

"n'est il rien je peux peut obtenez vous à boire?" Strider looks to me and smirks a little. **(is there anything I can get you to drink)**

"J'aurai un verre de jus pomme." He looks smug by the fact he can speak french. **(I'll have a glass of apple juice.)**

She turned reluctantly to me now. "rein pour les vous manquer?" **(****anything for you miss?)**

Strider turns to me as if he was going to have to interpret but no need here, I'm still fluent.

"Hum, je vais avoir un cappuccino à double moka." **(Hmm, I'll have a double mocha cappuccino) **His smug grin dropped and I gave a sly grin to Strider as I settled back into my seat, the waitress smiled and walked away with our order.

"I didn't know you spoke french." He did one of those cocking eyebrows, which he seems to do a lot while he looked over his menu.

"Oh, please Strider, there's tons you don't know about me and I didn't know you spoke french as well." I then looked over mine.

"Hmm, well Strider's got to keep his rep, french seemed pretty cool, if I ever went. Better know what the ladies are saying if they're all up on this." He gestures to himself.

"Mhmm, like that's plausible."

"You can't say anything since you obviously can't resist the Strider charm." I growled a little bit at him and it brought back that smug smile that quite honestly looked cute on him but he waitress came back with our drinks.

"Etes-vous-" But Strider cut her off. **(are you-)**

"You don't have to speak in french we understand English just fine." He gave her a little smile that made her blush more then before and that made me feel, angry? No, not angry, at least not at Strider, or the waitress, just angry. Wait, didn't John try to tell me something about being not possessive, or controlling but angry-like when someone you like shows something like affection to another. What was it, jelly, no, it was, gog why can't I thin of it. AH! Jealousy. I didn't know trolls felt this, it was horrible.

"Sorry." He gave her another little smile, and I swear I could hear her heart from where I was sitting.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have interrupted. Please continue."

"No, no, no, it's fine. I prefer English over french any day. So um, are you guys ready to order?"

He looked to me again, so I spoke up first this time.

"I'll have some Belgian Waffles with some chocolate chips." She nodded as she jotted down my order.

"And for you sir?"

"Please, call me Dave, I'm to young for sir." More blushing, more jealousy.

"My apologies."

"No, need. I'll have he crepes with carmel and a fruit bowl on the side."

"Anything else?"

"No that'll be fine."

"I'm on my way!" With that she turned on a dime and hurried off to the kitchen. Good! Now I don't have to deal with that sick twisting sensation in my gut. I am pretty sure Strider can see the disgust on my face as she left. Not that I didn't like her it was because of the way Dave treated her made me not like her.

"Jealous." It wasn't a question bu a statement. He did another one of those smuggy smirks that made me want to slap off his face but, not much I can do.

"No, why would I be jealous of a tedious little girl who is obviously poses no harm to me what so ever".

"So that's a yes." Still not a question.

"Ugh, Strider. Not every person you meet is going to want to be with you or be jealous of attention you give to others."

"Well, until that day comes my theory stays adequate."

"Oh, such big words, and these theories what may they be"?

"Oh, that every guy/girl whatever you prefer, I don't give a shit. Is attracted to this right here. Whether they are thinking like friend wise or you know, something we just did last night." He didn't mention it in it's actuality probably to make me think about it more which then made me blush a bit myself.

"Well, I don't think I'm fully convinced." He now gives me his full attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm just saying, how do you know that I'm what did you say, attracted to you? Maybe I'm faking. Did you ever think about that?" He though about this for a moment.

"Well, I guess if your faking then, you do a pretty good job. There is probably another Dave too, since it must've not been my name that you were shouting." Fuck, he was not as easily faltering as the others. Definitely more witty then I expected.

"Yep, just like it wasn't my name escaping your lips either." This took him back, he must not be used to girls coming back at him, except maybe Rose.

"Well, I do know a whole bunch of Vriska's. I have to put there last name into my phone so I don't mistake which one is which."

"I was using your phone earlier and I only saw 4 numbers in there, John, Rose, Jade, and your Bro." This is much more fun then I had expected.

"That's because they're numbers are up in here." He pointed to the rim of his glasses.

"Do you mind if I see what's in those glasses?"

"No." He lost all joking in his voice.

"Ok, ok, I see we have a touchy subject on our hands. I'll have to work on that." I gave him a fiendish grin. It seemed to lighten the mood again because his face began to loose the intensiveness it had 5 seconds ago, easing back into his cool kid facade.

When our food arrived we talked more about the things we have been doing since the game, you know caching up. We even talked about things before the game and during as well since, we didn't really talk much. I can now see why he didn't want me to meet Bro, he doesn't seem like the type of person you'd bring home your new girlfriend too. If you'd call me a girlfriend yet, he hasn't made much of a commitment but, I'll go by it until I hear otherwise.

As we got back into the car the clock read 1 we were at the little cafe for about an hour or so. And being a little confuse about where our relationship stood I brought it up.

"Strider, I'm confused."

"Oh, no. Not confused, this is a first."

"I'm serious."

"Ok, so what's it about?"

"Well, what are we? Like to each other?"

"You mean like our relationship?"

"Yes! Exactly. You wouldn't mind using your brain for once instead of as a paper weight for your head and come to some sort of decision."

"Oh, that's what that was for, you know I always thought the brain was for me to staple things to, like a bulletin." I gave him a look that was still serious but slightly irritated as to reassure the seriousness of the matter at hand.

"Ok, fine. Um, well. I don't know. I don't see any problem having a relationship with you, but, that's only if you want it too."

"Well, I don't care either way, I was just asking for clarification so there's no confusion."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Is that a question?"

"Yes."

"Yes to the question or that there's no confusion."

"Both I think?"

"Gog, Dave, do you want to be in a relationship with me _YES_ or _NO_? No only if you want to, or I guess so's, or what ever other stupid, mindless, sarcastic, statements you have."

It took him a minute probably throwing away most of the statements he was going to say then, "Yes."

"As in..." I let my sentence trail off for him to fill in the blanks.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Otherwise known as in troll relationships as a..."

"Matesprit."

"Ok, now that's cleared up I can do this." He looked confused for a moment, until I lifted myself out of my seat stretching the seat belt as far as it would go until I was able to kiss his cheek. He drove the car into the side of the road a little obviously distracted, and I smiled smugly to myself because Dave Strider was mine and I was his also one of the only people able to distract him. He then began to pull up into one of the apartment complex's parking lots and he looked at me.

"Ready?"

"Nope but, not like I can turn back now." He reached across his seat belt undone now and squeezed my hand in his as he gave me a slight peck on the cheek.

"Let's go." And he pulled away and out of the car he went.

* * *

><p><strong>I APPRECIATE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO COMMENT CONTINUOUSLY I REALLY ENJOY IT BUT LIKE I SAID EVEN IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY JUST LIKE A RANDOM BUNCH OF LETTERS WOULD BE NICE THEN AT LEAST I KNOW YOUR INTRESTED IN THE STORY. YOU KNOW? PLUS I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THAT FLUFF HIDES/ I DON'T EVEN LIKE FLUFF, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WOULD CALL THINS BECAUSE IT IS VRISKA AND DAVE SO THIS IS LIKE REALLY NICE WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT THEIR CHARACTER. SO YES KEEP COMMENTING PLEASE!**

****SO YEP REVIEW TELL MEH YOUR THOUGHTS  
>LET ME HAVE AN INSIDE SNEAK PEAK AS TO WHAT GOES ON THERE<br>****I WILL BE AWAITING YOU REVIEWS  
><strong>**AND I WANT ALL OF IT CRITICISM ACCEPTED PLEASE  
><strong>**I ACTUALLY WOULD RATHER HAVE THAT OVER PRAISE (WHICH IS NICE)  
><strong>**OR NOTHING, BUT IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FINE BY ME.****


	5. Awkward Party Moments

**I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO CONTINUE TO POST REVIEWS THEY ARE VERY VERY VERY VITAL TO THE SURVIVAL OF THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE I JUST REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS... WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY I THINK I'LL PASTE THE AGES NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT THEM LET ME KNOW!**

JOHN POV

"Gosh Jade, chill."

"But, I don't think the food is cooked right, oh the trolls are going to hate it." She frowned and began running around the kitchen again. When the door bell rang. Jade snapped her head up and ran to answer it.

"Jade, your not going to answer the door without a breath are you?" I followed her out Rose looking startled as Jade pushed her out of the way so she could open the door. She stopped, took a deep breath, fixed her skirt, and opened the door with a smile.

"DAVVVEEEEE!" and she jumped on him.

"Jeez Harley, I think your grip got harder, I'm having more trouble breathing then last." She pulled off of him giving him a chance to look in and see Rose and I standing behind Jade.

"Sup, Egderp." He walked in giving me a fist bump and nodded to Rose. "Lalonde." And then I heard Jade squeal and run to give someone out of sight a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you could make it!" And in came the troll I was hoping to meet most being dragged by Jade. Dave snickered.

"Looks like your having so much fun, we've only been here for about, what, 10 seconds?" He laughed a little harder being countered by a furious glare from Vriska.

"Hey, Vriska. Looks like you made it after all."

"John, I told you I was coming like 2 hours ago."

"I know but still." I gave her a smile and she somehow released herself from Jade's grip to give me a quick hug.

"Nice to see you too John, sorry I put up such a fight." I wrapped my hands around her.

"It's ok." She pulled away blushing bright blue.

"Thanks." I looked back over to Dave and I saw him freeze his knuckles white, I glanced back to Vriska and she was giving him a sly smile still blushing. What's going on. Dave seemed to realize I was looking at the both of them Rose as well, he immediately unclenched his hands and walked into the kitchen.

"You guys have any apple juice?"

"Of course coolkid, we new you were coming."

"Cool." Vriska giggled a bit. I'm so confused what did I miss?

"So, uh Vriska did you um have fun with Dave?" This is really awkward. Rose interrupted.

"Are you suggesting that Miss Serket has been spending time with the elusive Strider not that he just picked her up on the way like I was so told?" She looked questioningly at me.

"Well, I don't know. I was just wondering what happened. Well?" Dave walked in now leaning on the door frame sipping on some apple juice.

"Well, I spent the night at spiderbitch's house." She glared at him as he said spiderbitch."And we uh- bonded I guess. I got her to come so just be happy about that." Vriska now blushed furiously as he said "bonded".

"I'm interested Strider, what type of bonding did you do with Miss Serket?" Jade had left the room to work more on the food and feeling awkward myself I left as well. Rose would fill me in later.

* * *

><p>Vriska POV<p>

"Well, Strider? I'm curious as to what had happened." Oh gog why did Rose have to be such a pestering human. She probably already knows what happened but just wants to get one of us to say it aloud. Dave's knuckles were white teeth looking as if they were grinding. Good think John left this would be so much harder to do infront of him.

"We had sex ok Rose, jeez your such a little brat." Rose stared at me now glaring but composing herself and made a little smug smirk as if winning some unseen war.

"Well, well Strider. Can't say I saw this coming."

"Fuck off Lalonde."

"Hmm, I got a nod hello and now a fuck off. Not a very nice way to treat a sister."

"Not a good way to treat a bro by getting him and/or girlfriend to confess personal matters." Rose was even more curious now. Fuck Strider for calling me girlfriend. I think he just realized it as well cursing under his breath.

"So, soon? Does anyone else know, or am I the first?"

"Technically Vriska and I were the first." His eyes must be burning Rose with a firey passion because she shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

"Well, I suppose that's true." The doorbell rang once more.

"I'll get it!" and Jade right on cue ran to the door to answer and in came the stupid clown Gamzee, the grouch Karkat, and my psychotic sister Terezi.

"No motherfucking way, nice to meet you little miss." Gamzee walked in giving Jade a hug. Karkat mumbled under his breath something about being a wriggler and Terezi spoke with a purpose.

"Do I smell candy apples?" A devilish grin spread across her face as she walked toward Dave and licked his face. Karkat mumbled some curses again about being a douche bag.

"Whoah Ter, I know you like candy apple but lay off."

"But you taste delicious." She was not licking his face again.

"Terezi I think little Karkles might be a little bit jealous." Terezi looked to Karkat.

"Aww Karkat don't be jealous you'll always be my favorite candy apple!" And she licked his face as well.

"Fuck you Vriska! I thought you weren't even fucking coming."

"Yeah my mother fucking sis, what changed your mind?" They all looked at me now.

"Uh- Strider." They looked puzzled for a minute and then Gamzee interrupted, "Motherfucking Miracles is what happened." They all settled down Gamzee talking to Jade, Kanaya had arrived with Aradia, Sollux, and Feferi, Sollux was hanging out with Terezi and Karkat, Rose talked to Kanaya, Aradia, and Feferi. Eridan arrived alone, and Equius and Nepeta were last to arrive. Dave had settled next to me on the love seat reaching an arm across the back, John had come out and sat on the end of the couch closest to Dave while he talked about all his recent adventures and how excited he was to have us all here.

"So um, I was out of the room when Rose was talking to you guys but uh, how was your night?" John shifted uncomfortably at this he looked really nervous like he was intruding or something.

"It doesn't matter the important thing is I'm here and your right there and I can talk to you." Dave caught up with this, he obviously not wanting to go down this road again and especially with John.

"Yeah, we're here now so just calm your tits man."

"I know, I'm just wondering how your night went because you both seem to be pretty good friends and you hated each other before."

"Well, uh- John. Ok, I do I explain this." I looked to Dave for help and he just shrugged and looked away. Useless.

"Let's start over, ok. Let's say that Strider and I got over our differences and for your benefit came to this party."

"Oh, ok. I guess that makes sense." Dave looked at him the slightest bit of shock as he realized John was accepting this. He should know by now that he's not very pushy.

"I uh- need to use the bathroom." Dave got up looking around.

"Here I'll show you it's around the kitchen in the hallway by my room." John got up and walked towards the kitchen Dave following suit. Gog this is so awkward. As soon as they were out of sight Kanaya and Rose plopped down on the couch next to the love seat eyeing me curiously.

"Please, for the love of gog, tell me your not going to start questioning me."

"What would make you insinuate that Vriska?"

"Do I even need to explain?" Kanaya spoke up now.

"Nope! Because we're going to ask you anyway." Worst party of my life, I spent the next 20 minutes going over with them the past 36 hours I had spent with Dave in full detail because they promised more questions the less detailed I was. Not what I was expecting.

* * *

><p>Dave POV<p>

John turned around as soon as we were out of sight of the others.

"What really happened?"

"Egderp, what are you talking about I have to take a shit?"

"When you went over Vriska's. What really happened?" He looked at me pleadingly.

"What the shit. Are you asking me if I fucked her?" He grinned sheepishly and continued cautiously, "Well, no. Just what really happened and can you take your glasses off when you tell me so I know your being serious?" Damn, I don't think I have seen John be so pushy before. I grunted and pulled off my shades exposing my red eyes and looked straight at him. If it was anyone else I wouldn't be taking my glasses off at all.

"What do you want to know?"

"How you got her to come?"

"Easy, I asked her." He looked disappointed as if knowing that wasn't the whole story.

"And..." his sentence trailed off.

"I used some Strider swag, one thing led to another. What can I say another chick flushed for the awesomeness of a Strider legend." He looked down and asked quietly.

"Are you flushed for her?"

"I don't know, I guess so because we're supposedly dating. I don't know how to explain it. Should be more how would Lalonde put it, conclusive later on what really is going on but, yeah I guess I do. Never thought it would happen but it did. Something wrong?" John looked a little dissapointed.

"Nah, well, the bathroom is on the left if keep walking if you need me I'll be in the kitchen helping Jade with the brownies."

"Damn, Egderp, facing those fears there with betty crocker?"

"No, we got a different brand."

"Well good luck with that." He walked back towards the kitchen. Shit, did I say something wrong? Does he still like her? I know he had a little crush on her when we played the game and all but I thought he would out grow it by now. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT I hope I didn't screw shit up.

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER STRIDER FINISHES HIS SHIT FOR THIS STORY TO CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED.<strong>


	6. Figure it out!

**OK SO I'M AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE SO THANK RASSILION I'M ABLE TO USE HER COMPUTER ;)**

* * *

><p>JOHN POV<p>

I was hurt; I don't really know why I was over Vriska, and I should be happy for Dave he's my best friend. I guess I never thought Vriska would date someone else; selfish I know, but still. I guess it's because she's with Dave and I never thought those two would like each other. As I walk into the bathroom I go straight towards the sink and rinse my face off. _Come on John it's no big deal you couldn't have expected her to never move on. You were the one to break up with her so go be happy for your friends and their happiness._ I dried my face off with one of the hand towels and walked back to where everyone else was. I could see Dave and Vriska sitting on the love seat holding hands when I came in. Vriska looked up and gave me a weak smile one that probably matched mine...

* * *

><p>Vriska POV<p>

"Dave is he alright he looked upset?" I whispered into Dave's ear as he came back and sat with me while grabbing hold of my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not sure, he seemed distraught about us or something." He whispered back.

"Maybe I should talk to him, you know just make sure he's ok or something." I looked at where his eyes should be since I couldn't see through his sun glasses.

"I guess so, I just... I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair and looked back to the party when I saw John come in. I could see he seemed less sad I guess but not really happy to see us together. I decided to give him a weak smile one that matched his. Maybe I should go and talk to him. Good thing Jade came over and started talking to Dave, I gave him a look to say that I'll be back he must've understood because he nodded, so I got up and walked over to John.

"Heyyyyyyyy John!" I tried to drag out some of the letters sounds like nothing was wrong so it could be somewhat like it used too. He must have not seen me coming because he jumped a little when I talked.

"Oh, hey Vriska are you enjoying the party?"

"Of course why wouldn't I. I may be a bitch but I'm not completely cold." He chuckled a bit with that.

"I remember Vriska calm down." There we go and we are back to the smiley, dufus John we all no and love.

"So tell me what's wrong?" He looked a bit taken aback by this.

"Wha- nothing. What do you mean?" He began to look down to his shoes.

"John, don't give me that! You know that I can just look into your mind if your not going to tell me. I wasn't going to because your a friend, but if you were to leave me no other choice." I gave him a dead serious face and made sure he looked into my eyes and saw it.

"Well, uh-, it's nothing really."

"John, tell me." He looked into my eyes for a little longer before answering.

"I was just surprised when you showed up with Dave is all." He shrugged probably trying to show that it's no big deal while his face showed a different story.

"Are you upset that I'm with Dave now because you guys are best friends?" He looked a little guilty like a kid that was just caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Oh." My mouth held the "o" shape for a little longer taking some things in. I began to feel a tightening in my chest where my heart was. Wow, why does it hurt so much? I mean he's the one who broke up with me. He said that he liked me better as a friend, and now he is the one saying he has a problem with the person I'm seeing which of right now is his best friend. As if he could see the pain in my face he continued,

"It's not like I'm not happy for you guys it's just, I don't know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel betrayed a bit."

"YOU feel betrayed?" I couldn't help but raise my voice a little.

"Alright John I see how it is your aloud to be derpy, and happy, but as soon as that happens for someone else you feel betrayed." I couldn't help but spit a nasty tone out at him. I mean how could he.

"I guess I shouldn't because your both my friends and if you guys are happy then I should be happy for you two, but like I said I sorta feel betrayed. Probably just old feelings. Are you still mad at me?" He looked even more guilty and saddened a little but who cares he has no right.

"Whatever John. I guess not." Of course a night in shining armor comes to his rescue. Dave came over and took hold of my hand giving it a light squeeze (Which he's been doing a lot lately) that somehow calms me down (go figure?) searches my eyes before turning to John.

"Is everything alright Egderp?" He looked to Dave and then back to me.

"Is it?" I sighed facing defeat I couldn't help it when the two most important men in my life are both trying to make things ok even if I'm pissed at John.

"Yeah, it is." He finally smiled. GOG couldn't have taken longer for it, had to go through that conversation didn't you. Partly your fault for pushing but still. Dave ruffled his hair with is free hand and turned back to me,

"Why don't we get back to the party now?"

"Allllllllrighty, lead the way my shining knight." The look on his face said he hated that new nickname I just could not stop laughing for the next 20 minutes. Oh he is not going to get away from that one.

* * *

><p><strong>SO YEP REVIEW TELL MEH YOUR THOUGHTS<br>LET ME HAVE AN INSIDE SNEAK PEAK AS TO WHAT GOES ON THERE  
><strong>**I WILL BE AWAITING YOU REVIEWS  
><strong>**AND I WANT ALL OF IT CRITICISM ACCEPTED PLEASE  
><strong>**I ACTUALLY WOULD RATHER HAVE THAT OVER PRAISE (WHICH IS NICE)  
><strong>**OR NOTHING, BUT IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FINE BY ME.**


	7. Here We Go!

**OK SO IMMA TRY TO MAKE SOME MORE STORY CHAPTERS FINDING NEW WAYS TO GET HOLD OF A COMPUTER SO YEAHHHHH! LET'S SEE HOW THIS GOES!**

* * *

><p>Vriska POV<p>

The rest of the party went pretty well except for the bumpy beginnings. Karkat yelled at everyone for being fuckasses (the usual), said how he wasn't into all the mushy good byes and so on. Gamzee tried to walk on the walls after having too many pies which in turn made Karkat more pissed off, Jade finally calmed down after everyone arrived and convinced her she did an excellent job, and that there was nothing else she could possibly do to make it any better, John and Dave played a few video games with Sollux and Karkat with Karkat stringing a new line of creative profanities as he continuously got murdered. Everyone had a good time and we were all sad that we had to leave. It then came down to just the few of us left which was Dave, John, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, and myself.

"Wasn't that just great! We should do that more often; I just love to see everyone." Jade exclaimed. To be honest I was starting to warm up to Jade. She was sweet and kind and I could see why everyone loved her but she still has that twinge of annoying with the always being happy thing. I guess I could get used to that.

"Yeah, I also liked seeing everyone too. It was a nice change then the usual online chats." John added in.

"Well, I don't see why we cannot continue to have get togethers such as the one we just recently had more often to ensure our friendship that has undoubtedly survived the worst possible scenario." Kanaya and her oh-so formal way of saying we totally should.

"Well I have to say as much as I dreading coming here for this 'Get together,' I had a lot of fun." And I tried my best at a innocent smile which led Dave to chuckle a bit, and for me to scowl at him.

"Well it's getting late and I do have to drop off Serket over here at her house before heading home so I think this coolkid needs to get going." Strider said as he got up and walked over to where Jade and John were standing. Giving Jade a quick hug and John a ruffling of the hair then turned to Rose and Kanaya to give them a nod that was equally returned. I went up to John to give him a quick hug as well as Jade and Kanaya; I gave rose a handshake because to be honest she was a little intimidating even for a girl and there aren't many people who intimidate me.

* * *

><p>Dave POV<p>

As we walked to the car there was only one thing going through my head _please forget please forget_, just being chanted over and over again. I don't know why she's so damn curious to meet my Bro. When we reached the car she turned to me the moon was out now and shinning down on us. It was pretty bright considering it was just a crescent moon.

"You know your not actually taking me home right?" She eyed me suspiciously as she caught what I said back in the apartment. I scratched the back of my neck as I thought about what to say next.

"You really think I forget things that easily? Well, if you still think that you have a lot more to learn about me mister!" She walked up to me; pushing me in between her and the car.

"Well you seemed to be having a pretty good time back there, a guy can only hope you know?" She smiled viciously at me as if there was some plan to get back at me for something I did. Did I do anything? Gog women!

"You really don't want me to meet your Bro do you?"

"No, it's not that I just. He's a little different. He's always trying to mess me up and shit."

"Oh, so the shinning knight in armor is scared of his brwother, hmm." She made the r have more of a w sound as if she was pouting and talking to a child.

"No, I'm not scared of him, he's cool and all because well he's a Strider that's what we do, but it's just that well, he can tend to make my life a bit of hell for me."

"You know your not helping your case. You are just making me want to meet him just a little bit more with every word you say." She moves closer to my face with every word.

"You don't know what you're dealing with he is the Pinochle of all Striderness."

"I think I can handle myself." She leaned in and brought her lips close to my ear so I could feel them move as she talked, and feel her breath on my skin' sending shivers down my spine.

"I seem to be doing pretty well as of right now. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure." She pulled off of me and went to the passenger side, flashed me a quick smile, and jumped in. _Fuck the spiderbitch she is manipulative fuck I still like her why does she turn me on WHYYY_ I jumped in the car and began driving home in silence with the exception of the music playing lowly in the background. Every once in a while I'd turn to see how she was doing, and she just seemed happy to be there. Nothing more; nothing less. When my phone began to buzz it startled us both and she reached to pick it up.

* * *

><p>Vriska POV<p>

When Dave's phone buzzed from getting a text it seemed to startle us both. I was wrapped up in my thoughts about meeting Dave's infamous 'Bro' and this phone just had to interrupt it.

_**yo, shit head when you coming home -bro**_

_**what a lovely way to talk to a women we will 8e there soon dont get your panties in a twist -dave**_

_**the fuck, who are you -bro**_

_**dont worry youll meet me soon enough -dave**_

"Who was it?" Dave asked.

"Oh, no one important just your Bro." I said as nonchalantly as possible. I could see him tense up as I said his name. His knuckles whitened against the steering wheel and his jaw flexed, but the most detailing part was when he spoke you could hear the acid in his tone.

"What did he want?"

"To know when you'd be home."

"And you said?"

"That we'd be home soon."

"We?"

"Yep! You didn't expect him to know I was coming unannounced did you? That would be rude Strider."

"Yeah, I'm sure it would be." The rest of the car ride was dead silent. Until we pulled into a driveway that connected to a nice small little house. When we reached the door Dave turned to me and said, "You know whatever he says is bullshit, and he just likes to see me squirm under pressure alright?" I gave him a cheeky little smile and replied, "Well it looks like we have a few things in common already!"I couldn't help but giggle like a school girl at the face he was making, and I thought Strider's don't show emotion. Maybe it's just me. I can live with that.

* * *

><p>so yeah hope this can hold you over for a bit... Sorry i posted this on the wrong story last week! :(<p> 


	8. Thanks for the little talk! Tour anyone?

**OMG HEYYYYYYY GUYS SO I'M BACKKKKK SO GLAD TOO! I FINALLY HAVE A COMPUTER AGAIN AND IT FEELS SOOOOOOO GOOOD LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! THANK YOU SOOOO SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SHORTISH CHAPTER WITH MY PROMISE OF MORE TO COME!**

The inside of the house was a completely different story. Definitely a man cave for bachelors plus a color scheme of red, white, grey, and black. Oh I don't think it get's anymore creative then that. There were a bunch of swords everywhere, and a few dj tables here and there. Other then that it was a pretty neat place. Dave went straight into one of the bedrooms probably looking for his bro so I just went around exploring the little house on my own. When I walked into the kitchen though I was shocked and again not so shocked to see a man that closely resembles Dave sitting at the kitchen table waiting for someone while drinking a glass of apple juice.

"Sup'" He leaned back in my chair and crossed his arms.

"Hmm, so _you're_ the infamous Bro Strider."

"You one of Dave's friends?"

"Well, I would say more like girlfriend, but what ever floats your boat." He cocked one of his eyebrows when I said girlfriend, so I went and sat in the chair across from him.

"Can't say I didn't see that one coming."

"Dave didn't want me to meet you, you know?" He seemed intrigued by this.

"Oh really now?" Eyebrow now raised a little higher.

"Yeah, he said you can be a little embarrassing to him when it comes to girls, and that you do it on purpose to make him squirm."

"He said that?"

"Yep, and do you want to know what I said?"

"What's that toots?" Ugh I cringed at that name; I'm not sure if he called me that for some form of ridiculous irony, but I sure as hell did NOT like it. Guess he could tell too because he smirked a bit when I cringed. Although I would be a wimp if I didn't just immediately recover from it though, so I leaned forward and stated "I said that just makes me all the more excited to meet you." He looked me over once more and smirked to himself. Dave must of heard all the talking going on, and finally decided to join the party.

"Sup' little man. Your girlfriend here says I embarrass you." He gave a pouty innocent look. Dave shot a glare at me which only made me smile, and giggle a little to myself. Of course though he did what Striders do, and put on that stoic face of his.

"So Vriska I see you've met my Bro." I smiled devilishly at him now.

"Oh yes he was just telling me what an _intriguing _little kid you were when you were growing up." I then looked to Bro once more, "Please _do_ continue!"

"Actually why don't I show you around the house a little before you get too settled, so you know we can chill like cool motherfuckers." Dave countered.

"Oh well in that case since you want to chill like 'cool motherfuckers' why doesn't Bro here show me around since you so rudely interrupted our conversation; this way I can get to know him better, and we can spend all night 'chilling'." Oh it definitely looked like he was not pleased with this.

"Yeah little man, why don't you go bring your stuff in from the car from your little road trip to Egderp's place, and I'll show your fine lady around." He looked extremely tensed at this now.

"But-"

"Then it's settled! Now David go get your things! We wouldn't want to keep a woman waiting now would we?"

"Oh yes _'David'_ we wouldn't want that." I jumped off and kissed him on the cheek snickering. Walking into what I would call the living room with Dave heading towards the door, and Bro following me. Bro then held out his hand, and said, "Now milady why don't you let me lead you on a tour of the Strider abode."

"Why certainly."

* * *

><p>Dave POV<p>

Fuck it I knew I shouldn't have brought her back to meet Bro, so early they seem to get along just peachy. Just fuck whatever it's not like Bro is going to be with us the entire night or something. That would truly be hell.

I grabbed my bags and Vriska's little one that she backed some of her clothes in, and brought them back up to the house only somewhat throwing them around 'cause a Strider never looses his cool over something so ridiculous as his Bro and girlfriend totally messing with him and getting together just swimmingly pfft of course not!


	9. Goodnight and Sweet Dreams

**OH AND THEN I DON'T UPDATE IN FOREVER AND FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON...SO SEND YOUR DEATH THREATS IN OR WHATEVER YOU KNOW WHAT FLOATS YOUR BOAT OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT WELL I GUESS ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT UNLESS I CAN DO SOMETHING AMAZING OR SUPER AMAZING INSPIRATION COMES TO ME I'M MOST LIKELY EITHER GONNA COME UP WITH A WAY TO KILL THIS STORY SOON OR JUST COMPLETELY DISCONTINUE OR HIATUS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO YEAH... BUT IF YOU GET NOTHING REALLY OUT OF THIS STORY EXCEPT MY INABILITY TO WRITE GOOD FANFICTION OR MY TERRIBLE GRAMMAR MISTAKES IS THAT THIS IS A TOTALLY AWESOME PAIRING... SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER?**

Pretty much 3 hours later

Dave's POV

Well dinner was just great they continued on with all their friendliness which was starting to piss me off more, and even though I know my Bro prefers dudes I was not really liking the way he was looking a Vriska. It also didn't help that Vriska seemed to think the damned plush rumped assholes were amusing. Especially when flung at me. Well this definitely could've gone worse I'm not going to lie. but that doesn't mean I need to like this new found friendship between the two when all it seems to cause is my own personal turmoil. After a while Vriska began to stretch her arms, and legs as if she was a cat waking up after a little nap.

"As much as I would love to stay up all night talking to you some more about the perils of living with David over here," she stated jamming her thumb to motion to me, "I need to get my beauty rest. A pretty girl like myself doesn't just get this totally awesome and gorgeous staying up late at night."

"Well then if I do say so myself I hope you sleep well." Bro responds smirking in my direction.

"And to you, so let's go pretty boy I may know my way around, but I still have no clue where the hell I'm sleeping." She said grabbing my arm, and pulling me off the couch dragging me behind her as she led us to where the bedrooms are.

"So, which one am I in?" She finally stopped when we reached the end of the hallway. I pointed the one to the right and followed her in.

"Is this your room?" She took on a completely different tone as if she changed who she was entirely. She seemed shocked if anything.

"What, you thought we had an actual guest room? Unless you plan on sleepy with a bunch of creepy puppets, and a shitload of dj equipment I though it would be better if you stayed in here."

"With you." She says as a statement more then a question raising a brow, and turning back into the spiderbitch that I knew.

"Well I sure as hell don't plan on sleeping in the living room if that's what your implying. A Strider needs his sleep just as much as a spiderbitch needs hers." She narrowed her eyes at the name, and I of course smirked.

"You think your so cocky don't you Dave. Well I waaaaaaaas going to get changed in the room, but I'm not so sure anymore I think you can just wait here while I do so." With that she grabbed a small bag from next to the bed, and headed to the bathroom leaving me a bit shell shocked. I decided to get over it, and to just change into my own sleep wear which consisted of nothing other then my underwear. How else am I going to be able to sleep in the fucking Texas heat. Don't even get me started on the summer time. After brushing my teeth in the bathroom adjoining my room and other bed time routines she finally comes back in wearing some over sized t shirt covering her up until about mid thigh which leaves me to my imagination to whether or not she's wearing any shorts. She just strolls in, and plops down right onto the bed like she owns the place. I walk back in turning the lights off, and I can feel her eyes on me while I walk to the opposite side of the bed shades still on climbing under the covers. She turns over onto her side to get a better look at me my face still stoic.

"Dave?" She asks.

"Sup?"

"Thank you." This is when I turn to look at her.

"For what?"

"For being a total asshole."

"Why thank you I can't tell you how much that means to me." I scoff and turn back over.

"I'm serious though Dave thanks."

"You know I still have no idea what your talking about right?" I turn back over to really look at her this time.

"I know, but if you shut up, and let me finish this time I can elaborate more."

"By all means. I'm all ears."

"Thanks for being an asshole, _AAAAAAAAND_ for bringing me to that totally lame party that I didn't want to go to, and for being completely ironically stupid for trying." I just stared at her not really knowing what to say. She leaned over and kissed my nose gently, caringly, something I would never have deemed Vriska to ever be. Then she leaned in again, and gingerly kissed my lips; nothing like what we've done before.

"Well I am a Strider it's what we do." I mumbled into the kiss. She just scoffed while pulling away from my face. I guess there really was more to her then I thought; then what anyone could've thought. She finally pulled the covers over herself as well, and tried to settle in for the night. At least until I pulled her close to me causing her to squeak in surprise kissing and nibbling the soft skin just below her ear as she faced away from me. Tired of this I flipped her around, and planted a more heated kiss on her lips; finally over the initial shock of it all she began to kiss back. Slowly, reluctantly I pulled back enough to look at her even in the dark searching her eyes, and seeing things, and feeling things that I have only felt enough times to count on one hand, but yet this is different then all those times. This is something new, something unique, kind of like Vriska. I reached up to her face, and stroked her cheek slightly caressing the tips of my fingers over the contours of her face. Finally I reached up to my own face pulling off my shades, and placing them on the bed side table behind me. Turning around I opened my eyes again to hear her gasp at the sight of them. Slowly though she recovered from it, and smiled. It wasn't like any of her other smiles it wasn't fiendish, evil, maniacal, it was content, happy. She leaned in once more, and I closed my eyelids feeling her feather light kisses on them both. When she pulls away once more I open them. I kiss her again until my lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. He head falls onto the part of my should wear it begins to connect to my chest, and encircles her arms around my waist. Pulling her closer to me I wrap one arm around her waist and the other intertwining are fingers which lay on my mid waist. Sighing happily I hear her breathing fall slower as she drifts to sleep. I feel my eyelids draw heavy, and the only thing I can register before I drift into my own slumber is the smile I feel against my side, and the one plastered to my face.

**SOOO I THINK I'M GOING TO END IT HERE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN MUCH OF A GREAT AUTHOR AND ALL BUT YOU KNOW THERE AREN'T THAT MANY AMAZING AUTHORS OUT THERE. I'M JUST GLAD I HAD THE COURAGE TO COME UP WITH SOME SORT OF ENDING RATHER THEN JUST COMPLETELY DISCONTINUING IT LIKE SOME AUTHORS I FOLLOW WHICH I FOUND QUITE ANNOYING SO I COULDN'T PUT ANY OF YOU THROUGH THAT. I HOPE THIS IS CLOSURE ENOUGH. I'M SORRY I COULDN'T DO MORE.**


End file.
